Until the End
by Little miss Riddle
Summary: Sophie Blackwood is back for her fourth year at Hogwarts. She and an unlikely ally will try to get their best friends to go out together. How will the alliance between sophie and Draco turn out?
1. Draco Malfoy Until the End p1

Draco Malfoy Love story chapter 1

Sophie Blackwood, a young girl of 14 years, sat on the hogwarts train once again about to start her 4th year together with one of her two best friends in the world; Diana Rowle. "I think Blaise has started to like me. We spent some time together at the world cup" Diana bragged while she took a bite of a chocolate. She had had a crush on Blaise Zabini for six months and she started getting a little desperate. Diana was the blonde beauty with blue eyes and light skin and muggle born. She was the pretty one. She was perfect; everything Sophie had ever wanted to be. Instead she had golden brown curly hair and green eyes and half blood. Diana always told her how pretty she was, but Sophie believed it was only to make her feel better. She wasn't ugly, she just wasn't as pretty as Diana was. They weren't even in the same house! Diana was Gryffindor and Sophie was Slytherin, even though Sophie was much 'braver' than Diana ever was. She liked being a Slytherin for many reasons, even though she hated spending time in her dorm or in the common room. Pansy Parkinson and her little squad. 

"Hey, babes!" a familiar guy's voice exclaimed as he entered the compartment. It was Jonathan Cailin, Sophie's other best friend, the third of their trio. He was very stylish and had hair that was a mix of light brown and orange. His eyes were onyx and his skin was tan from hours of sunbathing. He was from an ancient pureblood house who didn't like muggle born witches and wizards very much. He had grown up filthy rich which may be where he got his stylish style from: scarves and suits and fancy shirts. He was sorted into Hufflepuff which was perfect for him. "Hey Jonny!" both girls exclaimed as he sat down. 

"I was just telling Sophie about Blaise." Diana said excitedly.

"Girl, I need details!" Jonathan replied as he stole a bite of Diana's chocolate. Sophie giggled. It felt so good to be reunited with her friends.

"I just saw Blaise and Malfoy walk past us." Sophie wiggled her eyebrow at Diana. She blushed lightly, knowing Sophie wanted her to go after him. "ONLY if you come with me and talk to Malfoy so he doesn't start bugging me for hitting on Blaise."

"You know I hate Malfoy!" Sophie answered.

_______________________________

Hey everyone, I'm back with my writing! Please tell me what you think and give me some feedback!


	2. Draco Malfoy p2

Draco Malfoy LS p2

A few weeks after classes started, Sophie, Diana and Jonathan were talking about the triwizard tournament. "It's a shame fourth years can't join." Diana sighed.

Sophie giggled, "So, you wanted to join, is that what you're saying?"

"No." Diana rolled her eyes at her friend. "Imagine how heroic Blaise would've looked." In Diana's eyes, Sophie knew nothing about romance. But then again, Sophie thought friends were the most important thing. 

"You have to talk to him. I saw him looking at you during lunch yesterday. He wants you." Jonathan tried to convincing her.

The girls giggled. "You should get yourself a girlfriend."

"Nah, I don't think I'd be fit for that." He chuckled.

"There's no one as fit as you for that!" Sophie exclaimed. She couldn't understand why he would ever say that. "There's no boy as caring as you are, as honest!" Diana agreed immediately. 

"Hey, we were talking about Diana's love life here, not mine!" Jonathan chuckled.

"May I sit?" A voice asked. Sophie was sitting in the common room, doing homework. When she looked up, she saw, to her surprise, Draco Malfoy. He sat down next to her before she had the time to answer.

"What is it that you want?" Sophie asked sharply. 

"I don't like you either, but this is for Blaise's sake." He said bitterly. "He has a huge crush on your friend Diana, and it's kind of annoying."

"Oh, so you've noticed too? It's the same with Diana." Sophie replied, not looking up from her book.

"So, what are you suggesting? Should we try and help them getting together?"

"I'm surprised, this isn't all about you."

"Well, it's for Blaise who is my friend. Plus, if they get together I probably won't have to hear his whining about how sweet she is."

"So, there's something in it for you after all."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Fine." She agreed, and a slight grin stretched across his face. "But it's not for you, Malfoy. It's for Diana, 'cause frankly, I don't even like you."

"Of course." said Malfoy, his grin sliding away. "That feeling is mutual, Blackwood."

_______________________

Sorry, I feel I write short chapters.....


	3. Draco Malfoy p3

Draco Malfoy p3

The crowd was cheering loudly. The famous Harry Potter had just gotten even more famous. Not because he had joined the triwizard tournament without being old enough, but because he had just battled a dragon.

"You look a fright." Sophie heard a voice behind her, slick and mocking. Malfoy. She turned around and gave him a glare. "What do you want!?"

"I'm mildly hurt you don't remember. We had plans tomorrow, you recall?" He replied as he walked beside her.

"Well, only to agree on a strategy." She rolled her eyes. It was almost as if she had an allergy against Malfoy. Whenever he was around she had the sudden urge to roll her eyes and got nauseous by the mere sight of him.

"It's a date." He said almost jokingly and walked past her.

"If you wanted a date you should've asked Parkinson."

She heard a chuckle coming from him as she looked at his back. Without warning his arm swung out, holding her scarf.

"Hey, that's mine!" she exclaimed and couldn't help but giggle a little. Malfoy turned around and looked at her with a grin. To her surprise it wasn't one of those mocking grins. It seemed more like… she didn't really have an idea what it was more like, though she knew she had never seen that expression on his face ever before.

"Why, what's in it for me?" He joked, walking backwards so she wouldn't catch up with him.

"I won't hurt you."

"Ha, you couldn't hurt me."

"I believe you are flirting with me, mr Malfoy."

"What!?" He stopped suddenly, long enough for Sophie to fetch her scarf. She chuckled while she hung it around her neck.

"Later, Malfoy.""Can I have it back?" she asked, trying to cover up her smile.


	4. Draco Malfoy p4

Draco Malfoy p4

"Oh my gosh, we won!" squealed Diana after the quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Sophie giggled and gave her girl friend a hug when she felt two strong firm arms around her from behind, squeezing her.

"You did indeed" said Jonathan and let go of her.

"Yuck, you are sweaty, Diana." Sophie made a gagging noise.

"It's called exercise, sweety. You should try it sometime." Jonathan joked. Diana laughed and Sophie rolled her eyes, mumbling "Not a chance. I don't like the whole getting sweaty and exhausted thing."

Diana and Jonathan just laughed at her.

"Crap, it seems I forgot my bag of clothes in the wardrobe." Diana complained.

"I'll get it for you, go shower." Sophie said and turned to the wardrobe tents. Sophie roamed down the hill, captured in her own thoughts and fantasies. She believed Zach Moore had a crush on her. At least that's what Diana told her. She kept telling Sophie that Zach had been looking at her.

Sophie wasn't convinced though. Zach was two years older than what she was. A sixth year. Sophie couldn't possibly imagine what he would want with her, but the thought of dating an older, handsome Slytherin boy was sort of exciting.

Sophie walked into one of the locker rooms and looked around for Diana's bag. The locker room was empty, but there was someone in the shower by the sound of it. Sophie took a round around the locker room, searching for the bag, but she couldn't seem to find it. Sophie raised her head, and that was when she noticed the smell of guy's perfume, soap and cologne. Sophie froze where she stood when she realized whoever had been showering had turned of the shower.

"Pleasure to see you here like this, Blackwood." Said the annoying voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Sophie turned around slowly to see him standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I knew we planned to meet today, I just thought I'd have clothes on." Draco pointed out slickly.

"I was hoping you'd have clothes on so I wouldn't have to get a nightmare." Sophie raised an eyebrow, trying to poorly cover up how embarrassed and awkward she was. "Where is the girl's locker room?"

"We're alone here, Blackwood. No need to be shy." He gave her a wink, jokingly, before he went over to where he had his clothes. "I don't have time for your flirting, Malfoy. I need to pick something up in the gryffindor girl's wardrobe." she replied.

"It's right next to this tent." Malfoy said while grabbing his shirt. "I'm going to hogsmeade tomorrow. We could meet up at the three broomsticks?"

Sophie looked at him. "What time?"

"12 o'clock."

"I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie yawned as she strolled to Hogsmeade early the next morning by herself. She needed some time before meeting up with Malfoy, clear her head.

"Hey. Sophie Blackwood, right?" Asked a deep masculine voice from behind her. She turned around and looked up at the handsome face that belonged to Zach Moore.

"Yeah, hi." She said, a little confused at why he was talking to her. Maybe Diana was right after all?

"I'm Zach." He said and strolled beside Sophie.

"I know." She replied awkwardly. She had no idea on how to behave around handsome guys. Where was Diana when she was needed!?

Zach chuckled softly.

"Not in a stalker-ish way! Just heard your name, when you've scored at quidditch matches and stuff…"

"I'm flattered" he chuckled.

"Flattered?" She asked

"That you pay attention to me" he winked. Sophie blushed lightly.

He chuckled and looked at her face. "I just wanted to ask you, if maybe, you wanted to go watch the quidditch match with me next week. Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw."

Sophie smiled. Had he just asked her on a date!? She couldn't believe her own ears.

"Yes, definitely. I'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you soon then."

Sophie entered the three broomsticks with a large smile stretched across her face. She couldn't believe she had been asked to her very first date ever! Not even Malfoy could get her in a bad mood right now, she thought. She spotted him in the corner of the room, sipping a butterbeer. She walked carefully over to the counter and ordered a butterbeer. She stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting for the butterbeer, and stalling. The butterbeer was ready, she grabbed it and slowly walked over to the table. Using as much time as possible. When she arrived at the table, Malfoy looked up at her face.

"Hey." She said under her breath and sat down.

"Hi." He replied.

She took a sip from her butterbeer. The awkward silence between them was intense.

"So, strategy for Blaise and Diana." Said Malfoy just to start a conversation.

"Yes, any ideas?" Replied Sophie.

"Not the slightest."

Sophie sighed and drummed her fingers slightly on the table. She smiled a little to herself when she thought about Zach and her quidditch date with him next week. As the memory of her date to be popped into her head, an idea came too.

"I might have an idea!" She exclaimed excitedly. "There's a quidditch match next week, what if I bring Blaise and Diana on a double date then?"

"Yeah, that might work. But I don't think they'll buy us as a dating couple." Malfoy looked at her and raised his brow slightly.

A soft giggle escaped Sophie's lips. "I wasn't talking about you and me. I already have a date for that."

Draco would never ever in his wildest fantasy admit to anyone that in that exact moment, he felt a little disappointed. He would never admit it, and he would never understand why he felt that way. He loathed that girl. He did not have any feelings for her, did he?

"Who's your date?" He asked.

"Zach Moore." Sophie smiled and blushed a little as she said his name.

Draco felt a sort of nausea of disgust in his gut. Zach Moore was a player, why the hell would he ever pick Sophie as his next victim? More importantly; why would she go out with him? Draco needed a lot of self-restraint to not say anything about how stupid she was. He wanted to be peaceful this little time they had to cooperate.

"You know he's only after one thing, right?" He said.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?!" She replied a little annoyed.

"That's not what I was saying!" He groaned.

"Then what were you saying, huh!?" He sighed loudly. He had given her the impression she was just a stupid girl, which was not his intention (surprisingly)

"Never mind. Just watch out for that guy!"

Sophie got on her feet. "Alright. But the plan is on. Get Blaise to go with Diana, Zach and me to the quidditch game next week." And before Draco has the chance to reply, Sophie turned her heel and was out the door.


	6. Draco Malfoy chapter 6

"You're sure Diana will be here, right?" Blaise asked. Sophie knew he was nervous that she would bail, but Sophie also knew Diana spent hours at the dorm deciding what to wear and putting on makeup.

"I am sure." Sophie replied with a smirk, knowing Diana felt just the same.

"How long until we can retreat inside?" whispered Zach seductively in Sophie's ear. She blushed slightly and giggled. "No idea." He chuckled, took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

She smiled and looked at his face. Draco had been wrong, players don't act this sweet and caring. Players seemed to be more cocky and rude. At least that's how the players in the muggle drama movies she had watched had been.

"Hi, Blaise." Sophie heard Diana's voice say. She turned around and saw Diana walking towards them.

"Hey." said Blaise with his normal confidence. Sophie smiled and gave her a smile as a welcome, and Zach didn't really notice her.

The four of them walked to the stands and found a nice spot to watch the game. Sophie didn't really pay much attention to Blaise and Diana throughout the match. She didn't really pay much attention to the game either. Zach was kinda keeping her busy during the game with snogging, and gently trying to put his hands certain places. Sophie of course, gently pushed his hands away.

"How did the double date go?" Sophie heard a voice behind her as she sat eating her lunch in the Great Hall the next day. She turned her head and looked at the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Uhm… I didn't really pay much attention to Blasie and Diana." Sophie blushed slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I hope for your own sake that you're still a virgin."

"Yes, because I'm not some cheap wh*re who's willing to do whatever for a guy!"

"Seriously!? It doesn't seem that way when you're getting involved with Zach Moore out of all people."

Sophie got on her feet and gave him a daring glare. "Are you trying to tell me you're a freaking virgin?"

Draco crossed his arms and gave her a glare. "I am, actually. Not that it's any of your business." Sophie scoffed and turned around, leaving. Draco rolled his eyes, thinking how stupid she was, looked around for a bit and then left too.

A couple of weeks passed, and Sophie continued dating Zach, and she went back to not speaking to Draco. Dodging Draco completely was getting sort of hard as Diana and Blaise was dating too. Wherever Diana was, Blaise was. Wherever Blaise was, Draco was often around. That was hard when Diana was Sophie's best friend and Sophie was often around her two best friends. To avoid Draco, she often retreated to Jonathan, and the two of them did a lot of bonding. In some ways, Diana was kind of sliding out of their group. She was hanging out more and more with Blaise and his slytherin friends, which included both Draco and Pansy. But on the other hand, Sophie was hanging a lot with Zach too.

"Maybe we should find you a girlfriend." Sophie teased Jonathan as the two of them walked to class. "Then I wouldn't feel bad for hanging out with Zach, because you'd have someone to be with."

Jonathan chuckled. "If there was only someone I was attracted to."

"Have you tried?"

"I don't know how to."

"I'll set you up with someone, and I'll be there with Zach. Much like a double date." Sophie started talking with excitement. "It worked with Blaise and Diana."

"Well, Blaise and Diana had been crushing on each other for a long time." Jonathan fixed his tie. "I don't have a crush."

"Please, Jonathan. Just give me one shot."

He sighed. "Fine."

Sophie giggled happily and kissed his cheek. "You know you love me."

He chuckled, "I love you, girl."


End file.
